Something about him
by Ebil Chameleon
Summary: He just told me to imagine him as a girl? Sorry buddy, but when we're doing a photo shoot shirtless with each other, I think the lack of boobs is just a little too obvious for me. -AkuRoku- -Oneshot-


**. This popped into my head like all of my other stories/one-shots so naturally it had to be written down. I haven't done a one-shot in a while anyways, so why not?**

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry to report that KH does not belong to me so therefore it is missing plenty of guy on guy action that it so obviously needs (and is hinting at). **

**Please enjoy and happy reading! :D**

**-------------------**

**Not until we are lost do we begin to understand ourselves. ~Henry David Thoreau**

**---------------**

I started modeling when I was sixteen. At first, it was simple. Commercial things, local television commercials, the usual. But apparently sometime between then and now, some big agency found me and pretty much gobbled me up. I graduated high school and then I was shipped off to the big city and into the real world of the modeling industry. To say that I wasn't nervous or scared at first would of course, be a big fat lie. But I never expressed those feelings. I gave myself a false sense of security and to everyone else, I was fearless and ready.

The only problem was that I was alone for my own journey. I'm not saying that I wanted to be led the entire way by the hand; it's just that I was shoved into a harsh business with no one there to guide me. My parent had been unable to come with me to the city so I was left by myself to figure things out.

I was eighteen, alone in a huge city.

I don't know how it happened, but I made it to where I am now just fine. I went to all my go-sees, I was booked enough times to make a good profit and I was even requested. I'd get calls from my agent telling me that there was someone who thought I'd be _perfect_ to have in their shows or to have in the next issue of their highly respected magazine. That's just how life went on as well. Sometimes you got booked, sometimes you didn't. This was a tough industry, and if you didn't have the look that the client was looking for, they would tell you straight out.

I think the hardest thing was being yourself while being another person. You had to match your personality (no matter if you faked it or not) to what the client wanted. Basically, you are a blank canvas and they are allowed to paint any picture on you that they wanted. And you had no say. No matter how much you hate something, it was just shut up and deal with it. This was only part of it as well; there was always criticism that people were happy to dish out and shove into your face. Most people weren't friendly about it either.

I was, no lie, told once that my hair was too blonde. Okay, sorry, what was that? Too blonde? She actually said something about dying it jet black and chopping it into a particular style. Sorry sweetie, don't like what you see, then I guess you can move on. And that was exactly what she did (without me telling her to). The person after me was supposedly more to her fancy. I wasn't hurt at all.

Looking good was key as a model. My only problem was that I was on the shorter side. That's why I stuck with photos instead of actually runway. My legs just weren't built to walk down the catwalk I guess. That's fine, I like photo shoots better. It was just one pose caught on film that could be redone and edited. Runway was too raw for me, having everyone stare and me worrying that I would fall off the walkway.

The only problem with photo shoots was that it wasn't always a guaranteed thing. Nothing in this business was, per say, but it was hard to get booked to do a spread or cover. Normally there would be big name starlets or someone on the cover of the _good_ magazines, so the opportunity for someone like me, whose job it was to be _on_ those covers, was hard to come by at times.

That's why when you are offered a multi-page spread and cover, you never refuse.

And that's just what happened to me. I was offered, so I accepted.

Didn't think this one over.

**--------------------**

I was very shocked when I first met who I'd be shooting with. Instantly I knew that this was going to be an entirely new (and uncomfortable) experience for me.

His name was Axel. I memorized that since he told me to. I don't think I would have been able to forget it anyways.

He was tall, tall like how a model should be compared to my short five foot seven and three quarters. Also, in a burning contrast to my short golden blonde hair, his was so red I was sure it was fake, longer and (somehow) spikier than mine. His eyes were green, though I didn't see them long enough to determine just what color of green and below each eye was an inverted teardrop tattoo. How he was able to book jobs with those tattoos, I wasn't sure. Most clients weren't big fans of body art.

I had gone into this shoot, stupidly, with little information. All I knew was that the person had been interested in my work for a bit and they believed that I would be perfect for their shoot. Six pages and the cover…could anything get any better than that? I was expecting to go home today with a nice sum of money in my bank account. Anyways, I didn't know much when I got here, just that I would have a partner and such. And the magazine, _Coming Clean_ I believe it was. I never really thought about the title. There just seemed to be so many small hints pointing to what I was getting myself into, but I never picked them out.

I was sitting beside Axel as the two of us were being made up for the shoot. A straightening iron was being pulled through my hair and I stared into the mirror before me. I had some weird feeling in my gut and I glanced over to look into Axel's mirror where I noticed he was texting on his phone. He must have some sixth sense because he looked up into his mirror quick and noticed me watching him. He smirked at me and his eyes narrowed in what I would have guessed to be a seductive way. I instantly blushed and looked down. I could feel the smug rays beaming off of him and wished that I could ingest some of the hair care products on the vanity before me and just drop dead. I was guaranteed to be here for at least five to six hours, taking pictures with this guy. Jesus, kill me.

"Have you ever actually read this magazine, Roxas?"

Axel asked this and I looked up to notice that he had substituted his phone for the last issue of _Coming Clean._ In all honesty, I've never head of it before and when I glanced in the mirror, I got a good look at the front cover. Two guys who looked to be naked with the exception of some boxer briefs groping on each other in a bed.

Ho fuck, what did I get myself into?

"N-no," I stuttered and wanted to shoot myself. Showing a sign of weakness was pitiful and the worst thing. I should have just kept my mouth shut but I stuttered. Smooth kid, smooth. Why not start blubbering and fall to the floor in a crying heap and call for your mama. That would surely make you look like a big tough man, oh yeah.

Okay, no more stupid thoughts. I could get through this. I'm man enough to take some good professional pictures with another man. Groping me. In a bed. Oh shit.

I made a mental note to fully explore the background and product/magazine of any future clients.

I didn't have to look at Axel at this point to see that he was smirking like a beast. Oh dear lord, I thought, he's going to rape me.

Through the next half hour of make-up and clothing, I was doing my utter best to steel myself like I'd self taught myself to do over the past years. This was nothing, absolutely nothing. Different, yes, but nothing I couldn't handle…right? Argh, who was I kidding. I was mentally sweating bullets and getting ready to bury my head in some imaginary sand like an ostrich.

And the moment I had been freaking out over finally came.

"I need everyone on set. Axel, Roxas, I need you two ready now."

Steel. Block out the emotion from everywhere but the eyes. And of course, that's what sells. The eyes. Well, I knew what was to be expected, I'd just have to think sexy. While being groped by Axel. Not fair. I'm straight, perfectly straight and no straight man should have to be forced to, simply put, go through fore play with another male while cameras are snapping away. It felt too much like porn to me. And I was no pornstar.

"I want the cover to be nice and simple. Simple backdrop, simple clothing, simple posing. Make it look casual. Convincing, but casual." Our director spoke this with her loud, attention demanding voice. She pushed her designer glasses further up the bridge of her nose and swept a short piece of magenta pink hair from her eyes. She smiled at me and Axel with a creepy-as-fuck smile and I knew instantly that she was going to enjoy this. Just that fact made my stomach squirm a bit more as I fought down my nerve enhanced case of nausea.

"This is your first time doing a shoot like this, isn't it Roxas?" the woman asked. I looked up, startled and nodded my head. I didn't trust myself to open my mouth. "You've done mainly product advertisement and such. Not too much of plain and simple beauty pictures. And Axel, you have done this before haven't you?"

He grinned cheekily. "My third time in this magazine," he said with an air of arrogance. His eyes flickered to mine like he was waiting for me to drop onto my knees and worship his not-so-amazing-ness. I diverted my attention to the photographer who was busy getting his camera set up.

"Good, good. We have a few moments, just brief Roxas a bit and help each other get a feel for the look we're going for, okay?"

Axel gave her a thumbs up then grabbed my hand and pulled me to where we would be doing the shoot, right before the stark white backdrop. He pulled me to the middle and turned me so that I was facing him. I didn't really like how he was just moving me about like I was a mannequin and I didn't like the way he was looking at me. It was…hungry or something. Disturbing was a better word for it.

"Look, I can already sense your uncomfortable vibes, alright? So just try to put that aside and not focus on the fact that there is a guy holding you. If you want, think that I'm a girl or something. That or just come clean with yourself and admit that you might not be a straight as you think. Either way, make this convincing and just have fun with it." He looked me straight in the eye and I couldn't escape his look. What really caught me was the fact that he told me to _come clean_ with myself and admit that I liked guys. What in the fricken world was he talking about because if he thought I was attracted to him, he was dead wrong!

Picture him as a girl? Easier said than done given the fact that we were doing this shoot shirtless and just in loose blue jeans that they insisted should be falling off my hips. He had true muscle definition that was enviable seeing that his body was lithe and not overly bulky. He _was_ kind of lanky, but in a nice way. Me, on the other hand, I was skinny. I had muscle, but it wasn't as defined as Axel.

Admittedly, he was a nicer view than I was. At least to me. No, I was not attracted to him. I swear. And stupidly I had to think that so I never noticed as my eyes continually scanned over his chest and abs. I only noticed when he moved to cross his arms over his chest. I looked up to find him arching a brow at me with an amused smirk. Bastard.

"I see you're getting more comfortable already. Don't worry, I think you're sexy too. And it's only natural that you would think that I am, everyone does."

Can he get anymore conceited?

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." The director pointed to us and once again Axel grabbed my hand and pulled me to him this time, so that we were chest to chest. Instantly my heart jumped into my throat and each beat rang in my ear. I looked up at his face in surprise and he looked back down.

Hm. His eyes were an acidic granny smith apple green.

Without warning he spun me around so that my back was pressed directly to his chest. I felt the brush of his spiked red locks brush my neck as he placed his head on my shoulder. His arms were wound around my shoulders and he slowly worked his hands down my chest in a sensual way. I swallowed and reminded myself to steel my true emotions.

Truth be told, I'd never really touched or had been touched like this. It was so intimate and like nothing I'd experienced before. Sure I've had my share of dating girls, but being in this industry, time was tight and I traveled a lot. So having a real relationship was a hard thing to accomplish. Not to say I didn't want one. I really did want a good, solid, lasting relationship with someone that I clicked with. But so far, I hadn't really found that person.

The abrupt flash of the camera jerked me out of my trance and it started. Whenever the shoot started, it was like I turned into an entirely different person. My face instantly melted into my award winning expression; slightly pouty lips and expressive eyes. And it was as if something inside of me took over to accomplish the posing task that I'd practiced in private at. So as the first few flashed went off, it took a second but I felt that thing in me take over and I allowed it to do what it needed.

Consciously, I really didn't think. I just did what needed to be done, trying to make the shoot as convincing as possible and maybe even convincing myself of a few things. Unconsciously, I was thinking that, oh my god, I was posing with another guy and we were both half naked and somewhere along the minutes that rushed by, I was growing more and more comfortable.

They say that when you are doing a photo shoot with a partner, if there is chemistry there, you'll know it. And with the spark of adrenaline that I felt (and possibly Axel as well) something within me just clicked and I felt a burn. I'd never felt anything like it before when I worked with a partner. It was different and my stomach was heating up with something (excitement, maybe?).

"Get a little more submissive, Rox," Axel whispered into my ear. I wanted to slap him in the face for doing that because I got a strange rippling of pleasure from his words.

I rolled my head back only slightly so it was partly on his own shoulder. I also lifted my right hand so that my fingers rested in a delicate fashion on his cheek and the fingers of my left hand wound lightly around his left wrist of the arm that was holding me round my lower stomach. I closed my eyes slightly, hooding them over expertly.

"Excellent you two!" the director called as she looked at the pictures from the computer.

Her words really didn't stick with me though. I was distracted by Axel's hands which were gliding lower and lower. They came to rest of the waistband of my jeans and his thumbs effortlessly slipped past the denim boundary. I held the gasp that worked its way up my throat in, knowing that it would be unprofessional to have something like that slip in the middle of a job.

Then I felt the nip on my earlobe. Good lord, what was Axel trying to do to me? I understood that we were supposed to make it believable that we were really lovers but he was taking it to the level claiming that we really _were_ together. When his teeth grazed my neck though, a small moan escaped between my lips and I felt his lips upturn against the sensitive skin of my throat. Oh, he was enjoying this way too much. Heh, I may not be experienced and I may be scared to death of fore playing with a guy, but honestly, two could play at this game.

I brought my left arm back around so it landed on his hip that was pushed into me and I let my fingers softly trail up his side then back down again. In return, his nuzzled his nose into the junction of my shoulder and neck before looking up to get a few shots with his face actually in the picture and not buried in my neck. I didn't give up and I brought my right arm around to do the same as my left. Only this time, I allowed my hands to go down instead of up and my palms trailed down over Axel's thighs.

"I think we've got the shot," the director shouted and the pictures stopped.

"Nice," Axel whispered to me. We didn't move as the director called to us that we were done and instead I looked up at Axel while he leaned down towards me and for a brief moment, I felt our lips meet in a short, chaste kiss. I don't know what prompted me to close my eyes like this was something special, but it happened and I had a feeling that Axel did the same. We parted and instantly I went into shock, the entire photo shoot finally registering in my mind.

Axel noticed when I instantly stiffed against him and he let his grip on me go and he stepped back. He noticed my wide eyes and slack jaw and started laughing.

"It's only a matter of time, kid," he said. He let his hand trail across my backside like it was nothing and he walked off set and to the back so he could start getting ready for the next shoot. After a good few moments, my legs unfroze and I moved, walking to the back to sit in my chair at the vanity right next to Axel. He had his phone out again and he was texting whoever at lightening speed. I sat in the chair very still, stiff as a board, highly embarrassed and in so much shock I could hardly form one thought in my head. I did, however, notice Axel constantly sneak glances at me in the mirror.

"Boys, that set got hot out there. The energy you two brought was amazing and your flirtatious attitudes were so realistic!" The director sounded thrilled by my mortification. So two people found that enjoyable. I wonder how man others did as well. "And it's only going to get better," the woman said. Her hands had been around her back and she brought them into sight. I saw black and then something was being dropped into my lap, then she moved to Axel.

I looked down and knew that my mortification was only starting. My face became bright tomato red when I recognized what had just been dropped into my lap.

Leather pants and a whip.

I looked over at Axel.

Leather pants, handcuffs and a blindfold.

He was laughing hysterically. I was drowning in the blood that was rushing to my face.

Six more shoots Roxas, six more.

**---------------------**

I was ready to get the hell out of that studio when we were finished. I felt mentally raped and a lot less manly than I should. Of course, I just happened to have the cute features of what you would call an uke and that had become glaringly obvious to me in the past few hours. I was just glad that the rest of the shoot passed by without any further embarrassing incidents with Axel.

Hoping to leave with some shred of dignity, I quickly wrapped my checkered scarf around my neck and slipped my gloves over my fingers. I'd already talked to the director and thanked her for the job and received a large thanks from her as well. She told me that the issue of the magazine would be out by the next month. She said that I would be getting a free copy. I smiled, of course, but debated internally whether I would even want to look at the pictures or just throw the thing away. I'd love to see how the pictures came out but I wouldn't want to be reminded of the events, or the fact that those pictures were out for the world to see.

"Hey, Roxas!" A hand clamped down on my shoulder, successfully halting me as my hand rested on the doorknob. Axel's voice rang through me like two cymbals clashing together. Get out, I thought. Do your best not to fully socialize with him.

"The day's still young. How about you and I go out for dinner or a drink?"

I let out a big breath that I was holding inside. Why did I have the distinct feeling that I knew something like this would happen? Was it because all day Axel had made it painfully obvious that he was attracted to me? I knew, once I knew what this magazine was about, that Axel's interests really didn't involve the opposite sex.

"I'm not sure…I mean…" I couldn't really think of an excuse. I'd never been good at lying.

"Do you have plans with someone else?" he asked calmly. I could see his eyes studying me closely. I shied away. I realized that I had a reverse Pinocchio effect given the fact that I couldn't lie period.

"No."

"Do you have somewhere to be? Is a new episode of your favorite show on? Leave the oven on? Trust me, if you have an excuse, it better be good. I've heard them all before."

Did that mean he was rejected a lot? Surely not. Someone of his stature and (sadly, I can admit it) good looks. I answered weakly, "No."

"Then you're free," he stated. "Unless," he continued and I noticed that his bottom lip pulled down into a slight pout. "You don't like me?"

Honest to God, I may be straight but he looked cute. And I had a big weakness to puppy dog eyes. I felt bad for trying to reject him. I mean, I didn't have anything else for the day planned and there really wasn't a reason for me to try and run from him. So what if we shared an innocent kiss. It meant nothing and it's not like he forced me into it. A night out would be nice; I hadn't been out with someone in ages. I really didn't have many friends in the city anyways.

I sighed, not knowing if I would regret this or not. "Alright Axel, I'll go out with you."

I wish I'd rephrased that.

His face lit up bright though, and he looked thoroughly ecstatic. It was nice, knowing that I put that face there. "Nice," he hissed.

Axel was a true firecracker, I thought just then. He wasted no time in grabbing my wrist and pulling me from the building and into the chilly December air. We started down the street which was crowed with people out for the night like we were, shopping, going to find a nice bar or dance club and such.

We walked to a crosswalk and stopped as we waited with a dozen other people for the signal that would tell us that we could walk. I stared up at the tall skyscrapers and marveled how it looked as though they were curved inwards, like their was a major fault in their design as their tops ascended into the purple-orange sky(1). Thin purple lined clouds floated lazily in the sky as the quickly fading rays of sun reflected off of them.

A hand on my lower back pulled my wandering mind back to where I was and I looked up to see that we could cross the street now. Axel pushed me forward gently and we crossed the street and continued on walking.

"I know of a really nice café through here. It's never really crowded, but being that the holiday season is fast approaching and everyone is out shopping lately, I can't guarantee anything." It was a bit hard to hear exactly what he was saying over the noises of the busy city, but I caught most of it and nodded.

I was surprised that Axel wasn't really trying to talk to me as we walked to our destination. I figured that he would just let loose and ask me questions, but he was surprisingly quiet. Maybe he was waiting until we were at the café where it was less noisy? It made sense.

The place we were going wasn't far off, about six blocks from the studio. Like a gentleman, Axel held the door open for me and I scowled as I walked by him. He made me feel like a girl who couldn't help herself.

Also, true to his word, the place wasn't overly crowded and we were lucky to get a small table to ourselves. A waitress was quick to ask us what we each wanted. Axel got a latte, I got hot chocolate (something I'd been craving for ages). Then, as predicted, the redhead opened his mouth and started asking me questions.

"Just how old are you Roxas?"

I took my gloves off my hands, rubbing then together to try and get the raw feeling from the coldness to go away. "I just turned nineteen. How about you?"

Axel, who had a pair of white ear muffs on and was currently taking them off, answered, "Twenty-three. And aren't you a little young to be living here in the city alone?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Who says I live alone?" I asked with a bite. I didn't like it when people assumed things about me.

"Whoa." He put his hands up defensively. "Put the fangs away, kid. I didn't mean to upset you or anything. I just had this feeling that you lived by yourself." He looked a bit sorry for saying anything and I shook my head.

"No, it's fine. And I do live alone." I couldn't meet his eyes. Every time I did I was just reminded instantly of what happened earlier. Hazily I still felt the memory of his lips on mine.

Our drinks came and I felt a warmth inside of me, anticipation for the drink that I've been waiting on for months. I took the white mug between my hands and relished the heat that warmed my limbs. I brought the cup up to my lips and gave a small lick to the whipped cream that was sprayed on top. The cream melted on my tongue and tasted delectable. I was readily a sucker for sweet things. I took a small drink of the hot liquid and nearly melted in my chair. I almost missed Axel asking me his next question.

"How long have you been modeling?" he asked as he stirred a sugar packet into his latte. He tapped the spoon on the edge and reached for a small creamer to add to his drink. He glanced up at me briefly.

Our eyes connected and my stomach pooled with heat. "A-about three years," I stuttered embarrassingly. He chuckled and I knew right away that he noticed my nerves eating me alive. For the nth time today, I wanted to kill myself. I seemed to be expressing myself as a stuttering bundle of nerves and blushing to this guy. I did my best to recover and I glared at him, long and hard.

"Sorry," he apologized. His thumb circled the brim of his mug. "You're just cute when you get nervous."

I didn't like the word 'cute' associated with me. "I am not. You just like watching people blush."

He grinned mischievously. "Naw, just you. I've never met someone that I've been attracted to so easily or strongly."

Well damn, was I doing something to lead him on or what? From my point of view that was not something you ever expect to hear from another guy. Part of me was flattered, part of me was mortified. He did just say that, didn't he?

I decided right there that I liked Axel. I liked him because, though he was gay, he didn't try to hide it. And from what I gathered so far, he didn't beat around the bush. He was very straight forward and I had an inkling that he was very opinionated and wouldn't hesitate to let people know what was on his mind or what he thought about them. And so far, I was getting good comments from him. I wasn't gay, but there was just something about Axel.

He looked up at me, his eyes hooded. He licked his lips after taking a drink, watching me the entire time. I gulped and fumbled with my cup.

I'd say it was just his eyes, but I think it was everything. It was just Axel.

We talked for the next hour and a half, and I had effortlessly become comfortable in his company. He just had so much to say and so much to ask. I was steadily becoming intrigued by this guy. I was intrigued by him, and by the things that he had me feeling and doing. I found it easy to smile around him, something I wasn't known for doing. We stayed there long after we finished our drinks with people coming and going all around us. I'd never really connected with someone like I did with Axel.

"Want to go walk around?" he offered, standing. He fetched his wallet from his jeans, right when I went for mine. He eyed me and pulled a few bills out before I could. "I've got it, Rox. I offered, I pay." Normally I would have argued, but no words formed in my throat and I put my wallet back.

So we walked around the city, going everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Along the way we ended up in the park which was decorated with lights on some of the trees and tinsel on the light posts. For a good bit we walked in silence which wasn't awkward at all. I liked having Axel in my company. Maybe it was because I hadn't had time to really just take my time and get to know anyone. It was always fast going, business as usual. That's how it was in this industry. You didn't make friends, you collaborated, did good business and made money. I liked being able to talk about things and not have it related in anyway to work.

"You got a girlfriend, Rox?" Axel asked, his question breaking my thoughts. He looked straight ahead, hands shoved into his jacket.

"Not since high school. It's kinda hard with the job we have," I said. The park was empty with nothing but a few couples and teenagers walking about. A group of friends talking loudly about a movie they must have just seen passed by, chattering happily.

"I know what you mean. I've been alone for a while too," Axel said when the kids were behind us. It was quiet again as the echo of their laughter faded off into the distance.

I didn't know how to respond to what he said, so my quietude had to suffice.

Axel motioned to an empty bench and we sat, perhaps closer than intended, and he draped his arm over the back, behind my head. I folded my hands in my lap, looking down at them. The sky was dark now and the only light we had was the light post right beside the bench. Besides that, you could see the trees throughout the park that had been decorated with white lights.

"Okay, tell me to stop if this gets uncomfortable for you, but I want to ask. Have you ever done any experimenting before?"

Right away I knew what he was asking about.

"No," I said. "I haven't."

I knew why he was asking. I understood that he was attracted to me and would like to try something (what?) with me. I refused to be treated as a one-time thing. I didn't do that. But if he was offering to get to know each other better….to see if there could be something between us….well, what then? What did _I_ think about this entire thing? Well, I….I wasn't quite sure.

"You know how I view it? Think of girls and guys as two different flavors. You like vanilla, while I like chocolate. But if you've never tried the other kind, how do you know you like it?"

His analogy made sense, no matter how strange it was. I never did try gu-…er…chocolate. Wasn't it a normal curiosity that young people have? Figuring out their sexual orientation? I don't know, something inside me was telling me that I was perfectly straight and nothing was going to change that, but something small, something new was telling me otherwise.

"You were pretty convincing at the shoot today."

I blushed, once again, and turned my face away. Thank goodness it was cold out. I could blame my red cheeks on the low temperature.

"You willing to try it? Seriously, if not, just say so. You might hurt my feelings a bit and leave me to cry in my apartment for a few days, claiming no one will ever love me, but I've had worse." He grinned and I cracked a smile.

I always thought that if a guy came onto me someday that I would easily tell him to bug off, that I wasn't interested. But something about Axel made those words jam in my throat and I began thinking. Actually thinking about it. I never thought that I would ever doubt my supposedly already made up mind.

There was just something about Axel.

And that something had a hold of me. It probably did from the get-go.

I know a good amount of time passed as I battle with myself in my head. And I thought now, what did I have to lose?

"Um…why not?" I knew I sounded unsure, and maybe I was. I made a face and nodded. "Okay, I'll try."

He chuckled and ruffled my blonde spikes. "I love hearing that." He shifted and reached a hand into the pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a digital camera. I wanted to groan, to tell him that I was done with pictures for one day. "Have you ever tried taking a picture on your own? No posing, no make-up, no dress up, no nothing. Just you, a friend and the camera."

I hadn't taken a picture for the hell of it in years.

"Come here," Axel said and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He pulled me to him and leaned in as well, putting our heads together. Being this close to him made me realize that he was warm and I liked the cologne he was wearing. Heh, weird.

Axel held the camera out in front of us. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded, my hair brushing against his temple. We smiled and I did as well. "One…two…three."

I was always told that I had the ability to read people. In a matter of minutes, I'd always been able to get a good feel of their personalities and the like. And being with Axel all day, I felt as though I knew him like he was an old friend. I felt like I could predict his actions.

He didn't surprise me when he turned his head when he got to three. I had a good feeling that he was going to do that. And, trying a new take at being bold, I did the same. Afterwards, we looked at the picture and I was reminded of what happened during our cover shoot. Seeing our lips glued together in one still moment, I felt odd, but not uncomfortable or disgusted. Just…different.

"Oh, that is so going as the desktop of my computer!" Axel cheered and shut the camera off. My eyes widened.

"Do you have to be a big enough pervert to want to have to see us kissing every time you turn your computer on?" I asked. He nodded and stashed the camera away. I didn't like the thought of that, but there wasn't much I could do. Protest, but that was about it.

"How about another one? One not for the camera, just for us?"

He sure liked to rush things.

I didn't say anything. I only opened my mouth to tell him off (sarcastically but partly serious) and he leaned down and captured my lips with his once again. A (not so manly) squeak stopped dead in my chest and I did my best not to squirm, trying very hard to allow myself to relax and get used to this.

I found that it wasn't that hard.

And I thought to myself, as the kiss broke off;

There was just something about Axel.

**--------------**

**1. If anyone lives in/has been to the city, I hope you've noticed that when you look at skyscrapers, it looks like they're curved inwards. You'd know what I'm talking about if you've seen it. **

**Blah. It's random, slightly stupid and finally done. Hope you liked the randomness. Comments are appreciated. Flames fuel my home for free and help me bake my cookies. **


End file.
